One Piece
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: A mysterious baby. Mystical powers. Missing memory. An old life.What would One Piece be like if Luffy's first mate was an adopted brother of his. Not Ace or Sabo, but someone else. OC x Harem. Lemons will happen. As well as cursing and genderbending. HIATUS till I am done with at least one of my other stories and can afford more time with watching episodes and doing research for it


**Hello everyone! PuzzleMaster1998 here!**

 **I have been recently inspired to write my own One Piece story, with my OC in it.**

 **It will be an OCxHarem story, and the story will be rather long, since I will be putting several episodes in one chapter.**

 **My OC's abilities were given to him by Kami, so he won't drown in the ocean. But, he will discover his abilities as he grows. What will those abilities be? Read to find out!**

 **Well, here goes nothing.**

 **I do not own One Piece. I do not have that fortune in life.**

* * *

In an ocean called the East Blue, there is an island named Dawn Island. On that island is a village called Foosha Village, a sleepy village with several windmills around it. Among the windmills, there is a two-story building with a sign on the front saying, "Party's Bar."

This bar is run by the beautiful Makino, a young woman with dark green shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. Today, her life, and the whole village's life, as well as the world, was about to change.

Makino hummed as she prepared to open the bar for the day. She was looking forward to the day, as her loyal customers would walk in and drink to their hearts content, and then leave, giving her enough beri's to maybe buy some new clothes or renovate the bar. She had been wanting to expand it a little.

She hummed a soft tune as she continued to prep the bar for the day, setting up stools and sweeping the floor. Once she had finished, she went outside to change the sign on the bar from "Closed" to "Open." No sooner had she set foot outside, then something strange happened.

A bright light appeared out of nowhere, causing her to cover her eyes. Then, it disappeared as suddenly as it had come, leaving her with the sounds of the ocean and…. crying?

Confused, she opened her eyes, and looked to see where the sound was coming from. Upon seeing the source of the crying, her eyes widened. There, about 10 feet away from her, was a baby, crying loudly. She quickly ran over to get a better look at the baby, and picked it up. The baby, a boy from the looks of it, had light brown, almost blonde hair, and pale skin. The boy looked about 10 months old, and was wearing a green shirt with a fox on it and blue shorts.

"Hush now little one," Makino cooed, gently rocking the boy to calm him down. It seemed to work, since the boy stopped crying, and opened its eyes, revealing crystal blue eyes. 'So cute!' She thought, looking into the boy's eyes. 'But where are your parents little one?' She looked over the boy, and noticed something white sticking out from under his shirt. She gently pulled out the paper, while continuing to rock the boy to keep him calm.

Opening the paper, she read:

 _To whoever finds this boy,_

 _Hello there. This boy has no living family and needs someone to look after him. I can't because I don't have the time to take care of the boy. If you can't either, then please find someone who could raise the boy. This boy has a wonderful and special future in store for him, and I don't want him to not find it. So please help him!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _K._

 _P. S. The boy's name is Gavin D. Woodring, and his birthday is December 1._

'Oh my!' Makino exclaimed in her head, looking from the note to the boy. 'The poor thing! An orphan at such a young age!'

She looked closer at the boy, and realized something. 'You know, he kinda looks like Luffy, maybe a few months older, but still looks kinda like Luffy. Oh, maybe they could be friends!' She thought excitedly as she walked back into the bar, not forgetting to change the sign to read 'Open.'

Makino cooed again as she saw the boy smile. She loved kids, and wanted to have her own someday.

She frowned as a thought occurred to her. How would she be able to take care of a kid when she had a business to take care of?

As this thought ran through her head, she heard the doors swing open as she set the boy down in a basket under the counter. Looking up, she saw that her customers were coming in and sitting down in their usual places. There were a few new faces, but most of them were regulars. They were so commonly seen here, she had already poured them their drinks and set them at their usual seats.

The ones who weren't regulars, however, had to order their drinks. Makino went around, taking everyone's orders and preparing them. She normally wasn't disturbed by the customers who came in. But she did get a little creeped out by one particular customer. A man wearing a dog mask. He spoke briefly, and to the point. She nodded, taking his order down quickly, before quickly making it and giving it to him. She didn't know why, but she felt a bit uneasy around him.

"Hey Makino! More ale here!" A customer yelled to her, startling Gavin, which Makino noticed as she went behind the counter.

"SHHHH!" She shushed the customer loudly. "Be quiet! Gavin's trying to sleep!"

The customers blinked at her a few times, before the mayor, whose name was Woop Slap, asked, "Who's Gavin Makino?"

She smiled, and gently held up the tired boy for the bar to see. "This is Gavin."

"Whaatt!?" They all stared at the boy with bulging eyes. They had to be quiet because of a baby!? What was it even doing in the bar?!

Before Woop could ask what was on everyone's mind, the boy started to yawn; and what happened next shook everyone in the bar.

Flowers grew from the wall around the boy as he yawned, producing a beautiful scent. Once he finished yawning, the flowers turned to dust, leaving the area around him the way it was before.

Everyone stared at the boy in shock. Everyone was thinking the exact same thing.

'What the heck was that!?' They all exclaimed in their heads, their eyes bulging from their sockets and jaws dropped to the floor.

The boy yawned again, and fell asleep with a smile as he drifted off to dreamland, oblivious to what had just happened.

From a small corner in the bar sat a large man. He was wearing a dog mask, sandals, a tropical shirt, and light-colored shorts. This man just stared at the boy as he sipped his drink. This man was Monkey D. Garp.

Monkey D. Garp was a rather imposing man. He had been a marine for many, many years. He had fought countless battles and had seen many things. So, he thought it would be almost impossible for _anything_ to surprise him now. But this boy, this boy had _surprised_ him.

'Hmmm,' he thought as he took another sip. 'The boy has potential. He could be a great marine!' Noticing Makino rocking him, he thought, 'Is she his mother? If so, I'll ask her about the boy.'

Finishing his drink, he got up from the table and made his way over to Makino, who was totally oblivious to the approaching man.

She was still quite shocked about what had just happened. 'Gavin… made flowers… bloom?' She thought, looking down at Gavin as he slept. 'What exactly are you?'

"Excuse me ma'am."

Makino jumped at the rough voice in front of her. Looking up, she saw the large man wearing a dog mask, which shocked her.

"Um, yes?" She replied meekly, looking at the man.

"Is the boy yours?" He asked, gesturing to the baby. She shook her head.

"No, I just found him today," she replied. "Read this." She then handed the note to him, who took it without hesitation.

As he read the note, his brow furrowed. 'Another orphan,' he thought. 'Just like Luffy.' While he mulled over the note, Makino asked, "May I know your name sir? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

Garp stopped reading, turned to the woman, and said, "Sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Garp, and I am Luffy's grandfather. I'm not from around here. I'm here to visit Luffy."

Her eyes widened. This man is Luffy's grandfather!?

"Oh," was all she could say, still surprised at this new revelation.

He nodded. "Yes. I live a good ways away, so I can't visit as much. But anyways, how did the boy make the flowers grow?" He asked, curiosity entering his voice.

Makino shook her head. "I don't know. He's never done this before." She then looked down with an upset face. "How can I take care of a kid with special abilities AND my business at the same time?!"

Garp hmmmed for a bit, and then an idea cam to him. Looking back at the lady, he responded. "Ma'am. May I make a suggestion?"

Makino looked back up at him with hope in her eyes. "Yes. What is it?" Meanwhile, the customers watched this happening with curious looks.

* * *

Garp smiled as he looked at the sleeping baby he was carrying. It had been too easy. All he had to do was play to her loving nature, and suggest that he take the baby to where Luffy was living. She could visit him at times and play with him. But he would train the boy and teach him how to fight so he could be a marine and not a pirate!

He arrived at the house where Luffy was staying and went inside. He grunted a "Hello" to Curly Dadan and went upstairs.

He slowly walked into the bedroom, and placed Gavin next to his grandson Luffy and his adopted grandson Ace, who all yawned in their sleep.

Garp smiled as he saw his sleeping grandson. He looked just like his father. He would make a great marine. With that thought in mind, he left, leaving the three kids in the care of Curly Dadan.

* * *

 **Well, what did you all think? A good intro?**

 **The story will continue soon with Gavin meeting a certain red-haired pirate and a certain (Lord) of the sea.**

 **Also, his powers will appear as he grows older. He will have all of his powers before he turns 20.**

 **Please review below, and thank you for reading this so far!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998, signing off!**


End file.
